Le Récit de Sa Vie
by Le trio echevele
Summary: Voici la vie d'un Sorcier que tout le monde a connu et connaîtra... ça suffit à vous dire de qui je parle ? De Susu !


Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la grande JK Rowling... Mais c'est pas elle qui a imaginé cette séquence... et celles à venir ! Pourquoi ?D'ailleurs, elle l'aurait très bien écrit je suis sûre ! Enfin... encore une question qui s'ajoute à la longue liste des mystères de l'Humanité !

Note : Très court : Spoiler du numéro 6.

Notedemoi: Que dire ? Bon, le premier chapitre n'est pas forcément très gai... Mais je le mets quand même, c'est le début de tout, quand même... J'essaierai de faire le reste plus gai, mais je ne promets rien ! En écriture, je ne suis pas du genre gaie... C'est dans ces cas-là que je vénère Bidibou, Goldhedwige, Owlie Wood et tous les autres. Et évidemment Tête d'Ange et Sweetie, qui me font bien rire, même dans les situations les plus dramatiques ! Désolée les filles !

Un résumé : Voici la vie d'un Sorcier que tout le monde a connu et connaîtra... çasuffit à vous dire de qui je parle ?Et vous savez quoi ? A l'heure où j'écris ce mot, je n'ai même pas d'idée de titre ! pffff... Je ris moi-même de mes bêtises !

Dernière choses : Je vais **essayer**, je dis bien, essayer, de continuer. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas d'idées, mais c'est qu'il faut que j'écrive et je n'en prends pas toujours le temps. Donc je vais essayer de faire une fin à cette fic, et ne pas la laisser en slash. Ouh ! ça va être dur ! C'est que j'en n'ai pas l'habitude, moi, d'écrire de longues fics ! Et c'est dans ces moments-là que j'applaudi Florelia, Bidibou, Owlie, sans compter Tête d'Ange et Sweetie (of course !) de savoir continuer leurs fics et de les finir !

**Ultime** chose : Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**I - La Naissance**

La nuit était déjà tombée sur Londres, et il était environ 20 h 45 lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Une femme, les hanches ceintes d'un tablier, ouvrit. Des flocons et un froid hivernal accompagnèrent une jeune femme habillée de haillons à l'intérieur. Elle serait tombée à terre si celle qui lui avait ouvert la porte ne l'avait retenue.

-Mrs Cole, hurla l'employée. Mrs Cole ! Vite !

La dénommée Mrs Cole arriva, essoufflée, le visage rouge. De sa respiration saccadée s'exhalait une odeur de gin.

-Oh grand Dieu ! Misère de la vie ! murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit la malheureuse. Samantha, vite, allez chercher des linges ; Mary, préparez un lit au rez-de-chaussée ; Martha, aidez-moi à la transporter. Mon Dieu, elle a l'air si faible… Mademoiselle, parlez-moi !

Un murmure rauque lui répondit. Aidée de Martha, elles l'emmenèrent dans une chambre préparée à la hâte. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Mrs Cole s'aperçut de la cause de la fatigue de l'étrangère, hormis le froid.

-Mais… vous êtes enceinte ! Oh, mon Dieu, allongez-vous, dit-elle précipitamment mais inutilement.

La pauvre femme s'était littéralement laissée tombée sur la couche blanche sans qu'on le lui demandât. Ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés, ses traits tirés et fatigués, son visage avait l'air malade. Son corps décharné et épuisé supportait mal le poids supplémentaire d'un jeune être sous une robe dont la couleur était indéfinissable par l'usure. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et découvrit un strabisme affreux.

-S'il vous plait, souffla-t-elle, sauvez mon enfant, sauvez mon bébé !

-Détendez-vous, allongez-vous, lui dit chaleureusement Mrs Cole.

Cette femme lui inspirait dégoût et pitié, mais Mrs Cole le cachait. Les grimaces qu'elle retenait étaient cependant habituelles à la jeune femme. Elle se plaça au bout du lit, prit une profonde inspiration et écarta les jambes de la future mère en même temps que la répulsion qui l'envahissait.

-Bonté divine, je vois déjà la tête… Très bien madame… mademoiselle, respirez à fond… Détendez-vous, et poussez !

L'étrangère ferma les yeux, serra les dents et se crispa. Un ci déchirant lui échappa à la fin de son effort. Elle fut soudainement prise de spasmes qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Une femme, Mary, lui épongea le front trempé de sueur.

-Très bien… Respirez. Calmez-vous, reprit Mrs Cole. Sa tête arrive, elle va bientôt passer. Aller, encore une fois. Prenez une grande inspiration, et poussez !

Une fois de plus, la femme s'exécuta mais s'évanouit : son corps avait du mal à supporter la douleur. Elle était trop fatiguée.

-Réveillez-la ou le bébé va s'étouffer !

On secoua la jeune femme qui reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Mary l'essuya, l'encouragea et on demanda de pousser, encore et encore. Par deux fois l'inconnue faillit s'évanouir. Le travail était à moitié fait, les épaules étaient passées. Le bébé était hors de danger. Mais tous s'inquiétaient de l'état de la patiente : son corps ne semblait plus pouvoir soutenir l'épreuve. Un dernier effort lui tira un hurlement strident de douleur et enfin, l'enfant sortit entièrement. Aussitôt les femmes l'enveloppèrent dans une serviette, l'essuyèrent et coupèrent le cordon ombilical qu'elles enroulèrent autour d'un morceau de tissu. Puis on l'amena dans les bras de sa mère qui avait difficilement rouvert les yeux. Le poupon ne pleurait pas mais fixait de ses yeux bleu foncé ceux noirs de sa mère, comme pour la juger. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de cette dernière. Un sourire éclairait son visage qui n'avait pas été servi par la Nature.

-Un petit garçon ! J'ai eu petit garçon… mon fils ! sanglota-t-elle.

Des soupirs d'allégresse s'échappèrent de sa poitrine soulagée alors qu'elle contemplait avec admiration le petit être auquel elle avait donné vie. Elle passa un doigt décharné sur une joue douce et rose pâle, mais aussi creusée que celles de sa mère.

-J'espère qu'il ressemblera à son papa, murmura-t-elle.

-Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

Après un silence doux et clame, elle répondit :

-Tom, comme son père, dit-elle en relevant un visage radieux vers Mrs Cole.

Puis elle continua, plus pour elle-même et son enfant que pour son entourage.

-Elvis de son deuxième prénom, celui de son grand-père. Et Jedusor comme son père. Oui, Tome Elvis Jedusor. Cela lui ira très bien. Qu'en penses-tu mon petit ? susurra-t-elle. Cela te convient ? Tu penses qu'il aurait aimé, ton papa ?

Elle soupira, son enfant sur le sein. A présent qu'elle avait accouché, elle semblait encore plus maigre que lorsqu'elle était arrivée. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa respiration était calme et régulière, presque inaudible. Le bébé la regardait toujours, sans un son. Bientôt, on n'entendit plus aucun bruit venant de la pauvre étrangère. Samantha approcha et prit son pouls. Retenant avec peine ses larmes, elle fit un triste geste négatif de la tête à ses compagnes. Un instant, elles restèrent toutes silencieuses. On ne percevait que le souffle du vent siffler par les fenêtres males fermées ; les volets claquaient, instaurant une scène lugubre.

Mrs Cole fit un pas vers la défunte et la regarda plus précisément. Oui, elle espérait vraiment que cet enfant serait aussi beau que son papa. Attristée par cet événement, elle songea que cette femme avait à peu près le même âge qu'elle. Un peu plus de vingt ans peu-être… On lui en donnerait plus au premier regard. Maternellement, elle prit le bébé dans ses bras, le recouvrit mieux de la serviette, l'enveloppa dans une autre couverture qu'on lui tendit et l'emporta dans un lit.

On tira un drap sur le visage de la jeune femme, on éteignit la lumière et on sortit.

oOo

Un 31 décembre, dans un pauvre orphelinat de Londres, Merope Gaunt, descendante du célèbre Salazard Serpentard venait de mettre au monde le futur grand sorcier que tous craindraient et que tous connaîtraient sous le pseudonyme de Lord Voldemort, mais peu sous le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

* * *

J'adore des chutes pareilles... Vous m'en voudrez pas ? 

Vous pouvez m'écrire une ch'tite review maintenant ? Non ? Vous voulez pas que je me mette à genoux et que je vous supplie, quand même ! Allez, _s'il vous plait_ ! (Vous ne sentez pas la supplique dans ma voix ? enfin, sous mes doigts ?) PITIE ! (non, non, je n'en fais pas de trop... pour une review ? mais non, c'est peu, ça, encore... je pourrais vous dire que c'est ma raison de vivre et que si j'en reçois pas, je vais me jeter du haut de la fenêtre que je n'ai pas au rez-de-chaussée, que c'est mon pain et que vous me priveriez de ma nourriture... j'arrête là ? pourquoi ? bon, je vous ai assez retardé :) Ecrivez-moi ! Vous seriez tellement gentil(le) ! (Je vous interdis de rire à ces mots... si vous êtes gentil(le) !)

Tout ce qui faut pas faire quand même pour réclamer quelques mots...


End file.
